Nager à en perdre le souffle
by backura
Summary: Hazuka Riko vient s'inscrire au club de natation de son lycée. Suite à cela il participe au camp d'entrenement qu'organise Makoto. Seulement, est-il prés à vivre ça? Suportera t il le poid de son lourd fardeau? NagisaXRiko
1. Chapter 1

« J'aimerais…tellement…nager… »

-Les garçons ! S'écria Gou Matsuoka, la sœur de Rin. Nous avons un nouveau membre !

Elle venait de s'arrêter sur le bord de la piscine, maintenant rénovée, du club de natation d'Iwatobi. Dans la piscine, Rei venait tout juste de finir sa longueur tandis que Makoto et Nagisa sortaient de l'eau pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Haru continua à nager.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, habillé dans l'uniforme du lycée, en première année, qui se trouvait derrière Gou. Il ne cessait de se gratter l'avant bras droit et avait un visage exprimant une timidité plutôt forte. Il regardait parterre, sans dire un mot.

-Je vous présente Hazuka Riko. Il est en première année, dans la classe à Rei, non ?

-O-oui… répondit le jeune arrivant.

Durant un moment, il eu un lourd silence entre eux. Les quatre membres officiels du club étaient sortis de l'eau et regardaient l'autre, qui commençait à avoir son bras bien rouge. Voyant le peu d'enthousiasme, le plus ernegique des quatre, soit Nagisa, décida d'agir.

-Sois le bienvenu R-

Soudain, Haruka soupira, s'avança vers lui, puis, sans même prévenir, poussa Hazuka dans l'eau. Il y eu un « SPLASH » énorme alors que les trois garçons restèrent bouche bé.

-Mais enfin ?! Haru ?! Qu'est ce qu'y t'a prit ?! S'égosilla Gou, incrédule.

-Il allait finir par se faire saigner…

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

L'eau redevint calme, Nagisa tendit sa main au brun qui était désormais debout, entièrement trempé. Il ne se grattait plus le bras nerveusement, mais il se sentait bien à l'étroit dans ses vêtements lui collant à la peau.

-Riko ! Donne-moi ta main.

-Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cour si je suis trempé comme ça…

-Il ne voulait pas… je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te mettre dans l'embarra ! N'est ce pas, Haruka !

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut. En colère, la jeune fille aida Le blond à remonter le candidat au club. Une fois remontait, il ne retrouva pas celui qui venait de le pousser, sans doute était il parti. Cela le rassura quelque peu… Puis il se mit à éternuer.

-Je me demande pourquoi Haru a fait ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas… fit remarquer le blond.

-Ha bon ? Tu trouves ? répliqua Makoto.

Rei prit la main d'Hazuka et lui demanda de venir dans les vestiaires à fin de changer de vêtements. Comme celui à lunettes était plus grand, les manches devaient etre pliées pour que l'on voit les mains et les pieds du jeune arrivant, qui n'osa pas bouger une fois changé, debout devant la porte du vestiaire.

-Dis, Riko ! Pourquoi veux-tu rentrer dans le club ? Tu aimes nager ? Tu aime l'eau ?

Nagisa paraissait excité à l'idée qu'il y ai un nouveau membre dans leur club. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient être plus encore à s'amuser dans l'eau.

-Je… Je veux simplement…

-Arrêtez de l'embêter ! Stoppa net Gou. Viens, on va te sécher les cheveux. Les garçons, allaient voir Haruka et dite lui de venir s'excuser !

Pour s'excuser du comportement de son ami, la jeune Matsuoka proposa à Riko de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Ainsi, ils marchaient tranquillement ensemble le long de la route. Gou parlait quelque peu toute seule, car les phrases prononcées par son interlocuteur étaient plutôt…rare ?

-Je m'excuse encore pour Haru… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça… Il n'est même pas venu te demander pardon… Apres ça, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus venir au club.

-Je viendrais. Il…a eu raison de faire ça.

-Eeh ? Comment ça ?

-Il a dû penser que je n'étais… pas sincère.

-Mais tu l'es, non ? Tu veux rejoindre le club pour de vrai, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr… Je veux…

-Donc il n'est pas justifié ! Je vais aller chez lui et en parler ! tu verras ! il va s'excuser !

Arrivé au début de la rue où se trouvait sa maison, Riko dit gentiment au revoir à la jeune fille et continua sa route quelques mètres pour finalement s'arrêter devant un petit portail vert. Il l'ouvrit et traversa le petit jardin pour rentrer dans la maison.

-Je suis rentré.

-Bon retour ! dit une voix au fin fond de la maison. Y a des gâteaux que la voisines à emmenée !

-Où est maman ?

-Dehors, elle étend le linge. Papa n'est toujours pas rentré.

« Il ne rentrera pas » voulut dire le jeune homme. Au milieu du couloir central de son chez lui, Riko souffla un grand coup tout en basculant sa tête en arrière. Il regarda en haut, le plafond marron, pour finalement souffler une nouvelle fois tout en rentrant dans la cuisine. Sa main prit deux gâteaux, deux petits cookies au chocolat, et un verre que l'autre remplissait de jus d'orange.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Surprit par cette voix, Riko respira son jus par le nez et manqua de s'étouffer. Sa quinte de toux alerta sa mère qui arriva tout de suite vers lui pour lui taper dans le dos.

-Tout va bien Riko ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as du mal à repairer ?

-Maman, il toussa de plus belle. Je…J'ai avalé de…travers.

-C'est moi maman, je lui ai fait peur sans le vouloir.

C'était sa petite sœur, blonde, d'une taille modeste pour ses treize ans. Elle n'avait pas pensée une seule seconde qu'elle ferait peur à son frère en posant cette simple question, bien qu'elle avait été discrète en arrivant et semblait être sortie de nul part.

-Et ces vetements, ils ne sont pas à toi ! remarqua la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Non. D'ailleurs, je vais les mettre à laver.

Finalement, il s'était calmé rapidement, déposa son verre et parti directement dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Sa chambre était petite mais suffisante pour lui. Lorsqu'il rentrait dedans, il avait à sa gauche son lit d'une place, en face une fenêtre et a droite son bureau et une armoire. Autour de l'ouverture vitrée se trouvaient un tas de papier avec des gros titre de journaux, avec tous comme thème : la piscine. Il semblait aimer cela. Le reste de sa chambre était décorée par de diverses images de mangas ou d'animaux. Sur son bureau ne trônaient que des livres.

Il se coucha sur son lit. Sa mère avait encore accourut pour rien, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un tout petit bruit anormal. Quelque chose qui tombe par terre, un cri venant de sa sœur, souvent à cause d'un insecte, une toux, un éternuement… De sa famille, la seul personne qu'il arrivait à appréciait était son père. Parti il y avait déjà sept ans, il ne supportait plus sa femme ni son fils. Il revenait chaque mois pour voir sa fille, tous les débuts de mois. Il avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, alors il s'était effacé petit à petit. Il vivait sa vie à lui, sans les autres.

Riko prit un livre dans son sac et un stylo. Et il commença à écrire :

« J'ai enfin réussit à aller voir ce club. Je ne suis pas accepté encore. Nanase m'a déjà cerné, je ne sais pas comment. J'espère que demain, je pourrais enfin nager. »

Lorsque Rei entra dans la salle de classe, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'un paquet l'attendait sur son bureau. Curieux, il l'ouvra et découvrit son uniforme tout propre.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Rei entra dans la salle de classe, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'un paquet l'attendait sur son bureau. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et découvrit son uniforme tout propre. Naturellement, il savait d'où cela venait et il chercha donc du regard pour finalement s'arrêter sur le bureau de droite, tout au fond de la classe. Hazuka Riko griffonnait sur son cahier, entouré par deux filles qui semblait etre des amies à lui. Comme il ne semblait pas vraiment occupé, le grand à lunette se décida à aller le voir pour le remercie. Lorsque les filles virent qu'il arrivait vers elles, leur discution se stoppa.

-Hazuka ? demanda tranquillement Rei.

Surprit d'entendre son nom, le concerné laissa son crayon et leva la tête.

-O-oui ?

-Je te remercie pour l'avoir lavé, tu sais, c'était pas urgent, tu me l'aurais rendu tel quel, ce n'était pas grave.

-Mais…Il sentait…le chlore…

-Ha… D'accord… D'ailleurs, Haruka ne nous a toujours pas dit pourquoi il a fait ça. Il refuse d'en parler.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai déjà oublié.

Cette phrase sonnait un peu faux, et en lui-même, Riko le savait. Il avait prit cette phrase comme une habitude, toutes les fois où on le blâmait, que l'on lui faisait des remarques désobligeante, à chaque fois, il disait cette phrase pour ne pas paraitre blessé.

Comme il se sentait fixé par les deux jeunes filles, le jeune homme aux lunettes rouges préféra retourner à sa place, mais Nagisa ne le voyait pas comme ça.

-Bonjour Rei !oh ! Bonjour à toi aussi, Riko !

Gêné que l'on l'appelle par son prénom, ce dernier répondis faiblement et se replongea dans son cahier, le visage rougit. Le blond rigola gentiment en voyant cette réaction avant de suivre l'autre jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait prit la place à sa gauche, apres tout, ils faisaient parti du même club et s'entendaient plutôt bien.

-Il a l'air timide, c'est amusant qu'il rougit comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant. Il a plutôt l'air d'etre mal dans sa peau. Je ne suis pas sûr que le faire entrer dans le club changera quoi que ce soit.

-Il a peut etre besoin d'eau pour être à l'aise ? Regarde Haru !

Pour manger, les quatre membres du club se rejoignirent sur le toit, comme à l'habitude qu'avaient les deux deuxièmes année. Ainsi, ils parlèrent de leurs cours, de la journée puis ils en vinrent au club de natation. Et forcement, Riko apparut aussitôt dans la discutions. Haru ne disait rien à ce sujet. Rei continuait à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'intégrer, mais Makoto et Nagisa étaient tout deux d'accord pour l'accepté, après tout, ils ne le connaissaient pas, et il avait le droit d'essayer !

-De toute manière, je lui ai demandé de venir au club après les cours. Comme ça, on verra bien, conclut Nagisa.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, Riko arriva au club. Haru nageait toujours, comme à chaque fois dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le capitaine venait tout juste de sortir du vestiaire après s'être changé et tomba sur la petite tête brune. Gou , qui regardait du côté de la piscine, n'avait pas fait attention à lui.

-Salut, commença amicalement Makoto. Tu es venu nager ?

-N… En faite je voulais… avoir une réponse… avant.

-Ha… Heu…C'est vrai qu'hier, ça a était un peu brusque… Je n'ai pas de raison de te refuser l'accès, c'est un club ouvert à tous.

-O-ok…

Hazuka ayant eu sa réponse, il commença à repartir…

-Heu… Tu ne veux pas nager ?

-J'ai pas de…maillot de bain…

-Qui n'a pas de maillot de bain ? Intrigué par ce qu'il avait entendu, Nagisa, prêt pour son plongeon, sortait du vestiaire tout en se rendant compte qu'il y avait le brun. Bienvenu, Riko ! C'est toi qui n'a pas de maillot ?

-Oui… Je dois le changer.

Makoto et Nagisa s'échangèrent des regards puis, finalement, le plus jeune des deux prit la parole :

-Alors on va aller en acheter un !

En quelques secondes, il s'habilla et dépassa Riko tout ne lui disant de le suivre.

A peine une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Les deux garçons parlaient entre eux, tranquillement et entrèrent dans le vestiaire. Le brun se mit en caleçon. Son corps était plutôt mince, peu musclé, mais possédait une jolie teinte.

-Tu n'es pas très musclé… Tu nages depuis longtemps ?

-Je… C'est ma première fois…En club.

-Ha ! Je comprends pourquoi tu es si stressé alors.

Tout le monde était sorti de l'eau pour voir de quoi était capable le nouveau membre du club. Il avait prit un maillot de bain comme Haru, sauf qu'il était entièrement noir, comme son bonnet et ses lunettes. Riko était sur la petite base de plongeon et fixait l'eau qui ondulait devant lui. Il avait pied, alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Cependant, il semblait effrayé, ou intimidé devant une étendue d'eau si vaste.

-Je ne sais pas très bien nager, dit il tout d'abord. Et je ne sais pas plonger non plus…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors ? répondit de but en blanc celui qui ne pouvait s'empecher de nager, même dans sa baignoire.

Se sentant agresser, et ne sachant que répondre, le concerné commença à s'en prendre à son bras, comme lors de leur première rencontre.

-Rei ne savait pas nageait et détestait la nage avant de venir ! s'écria alors le blond.

-Et toi Haruka, tu n'as pas a parler comme ça ! poursuivit la jeune fille, Gou.

Riko regarda son bras droit qui rougissait sous ses griffures biens que légères. Puis il sauta. Simplement, il sauta de sa base pour tracer un arc avec son corps. Ses mains étaient mal positionnées, mais cela ne l'empêcha guère d'entrer dans l'eau convenablement. Il fit quelques brasses sous l'eau puis ressorti finalement tout en faisant des mouvements ressemblant au crawl. En faite… Il faisait de la nage libre. Il fit un aller retour sans trop d'encombre, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses bras et ses mains. Mais cela lui importait peu, du moment qu'il pouvait nager dans l'eau !

Lorsqu'il parvînt là où il était plus tôt, il était essoufflé, fatigué, cherchant à remonter, mais sa force ne lui suffisait pas. Alors gentiment, Makoto lui attrapa la main pour le tirer hors de l'eau.

-Tu ne sais peut etre pas, mais ton plongeon n'était pas catastrophique, et ta nage est proche du crawl. C'est plutôt bien, non ?

« J'ai donc était accepté dans le club de natation. Je leur ai bien demandé de ne pas en parler aux autres élèves ni au professeur. J'espère que ça ira. Je veux tenir le coup dans ce club ! la nage est enfin pour moi ! je vais pouvoir nager ! Quelle excitation ! En plus, Nagisa et Rei sont dans ma classe. J'ai désormais deux nouveaux amis ! »


	3. chapitre 3

-Haruka, tu es toujours du même avis, pour Riko ?

Le brun marchait tranquillement au côté des trois autres jeunes qui le raccompagnaient chez lui.

-Toi aussi Rei ? Tu penses toujours qu'il ne devrait pas être là ?

Tant bien que mal, Nagisa essayait de faire accepter le nouveau au près des autres, surtout au prés d'Haruka qui ne répondait même pas.

-Bien..., il remonta ses lunettes. Je pense qu'il a une certaine capacité dans l'eau. Son plongeon était bien calculé, et il a dit n'en avoir jamais fait. Par contre, il est vraiment trop mal à l'aise. C'en est déstabilisant, on ne sait pas quoi faire de lui.

-Donc tu n'es toujours pas d'accord...

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. C'est juste qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve une place.

-Il l'aura. Ce club n'est pas fermé non plus. Les membres sont acceptés, du moment qu'ils savent nager.

Le brun fixa Makoto durant sa prise de parole. Il semblait réfléchir silencieusement. Mais le blanc ne dura pas longtemps, car déjà, Nagisa reprit.

-On a une bonne raison de l'accepter. La meilleure ! Et celle qui a servit aussi pour l'intégration de Rei !

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda ce dernier.

-Je parle de son prenom ! Il s'appelle Riko ! Riko Hazuka ! C'est un prénom de fille ! Comme nous ! Alors il DOIT etre accepté, et par tout le monde ! Même toi, Haru !

-Bonjour Riko ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi !

-heu... Je...

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà, son interlocuteur continuait.

-Tu es comme nous cinq, t'es dans le même cas ! Tu as un prénom de fille ! Tu t'appelles Riko !

Ayant déjà eu des remarques incessante sur ce point là, Hazuka était resté assez sensible sur ce niveau là. Tellement, qu'il faillit sortir de la classe. Le ton amusé qu'employait son nouvel ami l'énervait encore plus. Comment pouvait-il se moquer ainsi ?! Mais, finalement, Riko découvrit qu'en faite, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Nagisa avait un large sourire, il semblait heureux juste pour son prénom, comme si c'était exceptionnel pour lui. Cette remarque fit rougir le brun qui bredouilla quelque chose incompréhensible.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Je... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Par ce que c'est vrai. Et que moi, Haru, Mako, Rei et Rin, on est comme ça aussi. Chacun à un prénom de fille. Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

-Pas particulièrement...

-Nagisa ! Arrête de lui dire n'importe quoi !

La voix qui venait de surgir venait du garçon à lunettes qui avait prêté son uniforme deux jours avant.

-Tu n'as pas encore remarqué que toute la classe vous regarde avec des yeux de poisson ?

-Ehhe ?

Supris de découvrir que c'était vrai, les deux autres se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Nagisa se mette à rire. Même si il ne comprenait pas, Riko fit pareil, attirait par la bonne humeur de son ami.

À la pause de midi, le blond vînt inviter Riko à manger avec lui et le reste de la bande. Il avait remarqué qu'il mangeait toujours seul malgré les deux filles qui semblait être des amies à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le toit en compagnie de Rei, attendant Makoto et Haruka. Tout trois étaient assis contre la grille qui entourait le toit.

-Tu es originaire d'ici Hazuka ?

-Heu…N-non… Pas du tout…

-D'où alors ? Tokyo ?

Il fit signe de tête.

-Non… En faite… Je suis né sur une petite île.

-Ha ? C'est pour ça que tu es si timide ? demanda Nagisa. Tu es ici depuis pas longtemps, non ?

-Un an.

-ça se voit, tu n'es pas habitué.

-Bon ! si on mangeait ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'arriver !

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, Rei ouvrit son bento et commença a manger.

-Hum… Ils ont dû aller quelque part.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Riko ne parla pas durant tout ce temps, malgré les interventions du blond qui voulait au moins le faire rire, mais n'y arriva pas.

Une heure plus tard, les cours recommencèrent. L'après-midi passa doucement puis vînt l'heure de l'entraînement.

Dans le vestiaire, les cinq garçons en maillot de bain regardaient Gou faire une drôle de choses. Elle était habillée en habit traditionnel et écrivait des phrases à l'encre sur de longues feuilles de papiers.

- Gou, tu fais encore ça ? demanda Nagisa, perplexe.

-La pression est ce qui pousse les gens au prochain niveau, dit-elle, sans répondre à la question qu'on lui posait.

-La pression ruine aussi certaine personne, continua Haruka.

-Tu parles de Rei ?

-Je ne suis pas si faible, Nagisa !

Riko regardait attentivement la scène, se demanda le comment du pourquoi cette jeune fille se retrouvait à faire de l'écriture dans un vestiaire de piscine en parlant de pression. Puis Makoto releva un point.

-Attends, pourquoi tu portes un hakama ?

Cette phrase fit rouspéter Gou qui leur cria alors d'arrêter de parler et ce mettre à nager. Seul Riko reste dans la pièce tendis que les quatre autres s'étaient dépêchés de courir dehors.

-A quoi ça sert ? demanda t il.

Mais la jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de répondre, toutes les feuilles se soulevèrent à cause du vent et partir un peu partout au fond de la pièce.

-Rah ! C'est chiant !

Elle se mit donc à ramasser les feuilles, aidé par l'autre qui, intrigué par un bout de papier dépassant du tapis, souleva celui-ci. Il montra sa découverte à Gou. C'était un vieux livre affiche avec marqué « le club piscine du lycée Iwatobi. Le camp d'entraînement de l'enfer sur une île déserte. »

-Mais c'est une super idée !

Comme Nagisa l'appelait, Riko sorti pour rejoindre les autres. Makoto résumé les inscriptions de chacun pour le tournoi préfectoral qui allait avoir lieu. Pour lui, c'était le cent et deux cent mètres dos, Nagisa se proposa pour la même distance mais à la brasse, et inévitablement, Haruka resta sur sa nage libre et Rei sur la nage papillon.

-Ha ! Riko, que veux-tu faire comme nage pour le tournoi préfectoral ?

-Un…tournoi… ? Heu… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça…, sa nervosité se montra encore une fois par le fait qu'il se gratta le bras. Je… ne sais pas vraiment nager…alors…

-Je pense que tu peux tout de même t'inscrire.

Il n'en dit pas plus car Gou arriva à son tour en criant qu'elle avait trouvée quelque chose de fantastique. C'était en réalité l'affiche découverte plus tôt.

Nagisa fut le premier intéressé et trouva cette idée super, de faire un camp d'entrainement sur une île déserte, puis le capitaine confirma, bien que le mot « océan » sembla le déranger quelque peu… Mais seul Haruka le remarqua. Bien qu'ils s'emballent à l'idée de faire ce camp, le nouvel arrivant ne semblait pas très excité…

-Je… Je suis pas sûr que je pourrais…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! bien sûr que tu peux ! enrichit Nagisa. Ce sera vraiment sympa, aller ! Participe toi aussi ! Et puis c'est parfait pour le tournoi, tu veux y participer, non ?

-O-oui… Bien sûr… Ce serait…génial…

Il y eu d'abord des problèmes de financement, car le lycée ne pouvait pas payer ce camp, cela revenait trop cher. Mais finalement, Makoto commença à débloquer les choses en retrouvant un sac de campement et tout l'attirail qui allait avec. Il ne leur manquait plus que le transport. Et cela fut arrangé par leur ancien entraineur. Désormais, ce camp d'entrainement devenait possible.

« Ainsi donc, je me retrouve à pouvoir peut être réalisé mon rêve, celui de participer à un tournoi de natation… J'espère seulement que tout se passera bien, j'ai si peur que tout rate à cause de moi… Et cette histoire de camp d'entrainement, c'est encore plus dangereux je pense… Je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur… »


End file.
